


Home Early

by 360Killer



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Friendly, Fluff, Good Father AU, Heartwarming, I love angel soo much, If you’re looking for frickin you came to the wrong place, I’m bad with tags, Jack actually being nice and not a chode, M/M, Rhys would be so cute around angel omg, but that's okay, child angel, legit cuteness, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/360Killer/pseuds/360Killer
Summary: Jack seems to actually get a break from every moron on helios, and gets to go to his beautiful family. When he arrives in his large penthouse he soon finds his beautiful boyfriend playing with his angel.Y'all not ready for all this cuteness!!!





	Home Early

Helios, the large beautiful spaceship in the sky. Filled with code monkeys and morons that just begged to be shot out into space. Strangling people became an issue after countless fanboys continued to crowd his doorway. Sitting at his office Staring into space towards Pandora. The purple hue covering most of the color in the room. A view that never escaped his presence, he would occasionally glance up towards the planet in thought. Would Angel want to ever visit Pandora? Jack only grimaced towards the idea, the planet was a pile of garbage. The only things interesting on the heap of skag shit planet were the creatures and how distantly related everyone was. It seemed more like the family tree grew inwardly. Angel could visit maybe one of the many Edens. He would have to go restore pandora to a high order. Jack seems to enjoy that idea, but the reflection of the glass revealed his face. He wasn’t that jack anymore, he had a family to care for. Thoughts left his mind as he used the com on his desk to call his personal assistant in. 

”Meg, Cancel any leftover meetings for today. I’m going home to my family as you should.” 

The sudden squeak from the other end of the com. Meg seemed to only answer back in jumbled words that jack didn't have the time to care. He only lifted himself off his comfortable yellow chair. His body felt sluggish after multiple hours of sitting and doing paperwork. If he could feed R&D’s kids to a man-eating plant he would. Those absolute crazies have been endless with shitty ideas. Those of which jack would have to decline or accept. All of them end up being rejected, but he still had to fill out each paper. He would think if a way to start punishing R&D soon, but he had a long-legged boyfriend and a toddler to see. His eyes glanced towards the large desk one last time before heading to the elevator. The familiar sliding golden doors provided jack a sense of humor. He wondered what his Rhysie was up to, it was still too early for him to be asleep. Maybe he was reading their Angel a bedtime e story or maybe just put her bed. He soon pressed the only button for his penthouse, the doors soon secured and started to ascend. It only acquired a couple of seconds for the elevator to reach his penthouse’s door. The ID touch of his doorknob caused the door to open automatically. The sound of giggling caught Jack’s attention, he raised an eyebrow towards the area the sound was coming from. He softly closed the entrance and walked towards the sound with little noise. 

”Angel?...Where are you?... Oh, there you are!” 

Then the eruptions of giggling came from their baby angel was Rhys played Peek-A-Boo with her. Rhys would cover his eyes with his hands and continue. Until Angel noticed jack instantly, her bright pale blue eyes piercing his heterochromic ones. 

”Daddy!” 

”Yes, daddy will be home soon Angel.” 

Angel seemed to the only smile and reach for Rhys, her Little hands holding the collar of his shirt. She giggled as Rhys started to make funny faces towards her. Jack’s heart skipped a beat as he watched. He noticed Angel started to get sleepy from her little yawns. His face softened into a smile as Rhys started to sway back and forth while holding Angel. 

”You’re so perfect with our little Angel aren’t ya baby?” 

The younger man jumped a bit by the words behind him, he turned to look at Jack and he started to blush. Angel started to reach for jack, her little hands and soft little grunt for jack’s attention made it impossible to not want to hold her. His hands reached for their little girl as she felt her little hands grab onto his fingers and pull. He only walked closer to them both and gave Rhys a kiss while holding Angel. 

”Hey jack, How was your day with our day? 

The soft smile across jack’s face said it all. Of course, it was amazing, how could it not? He just witnessed his beautiful boyfriend just be the sweetest to their little girl. Rhys seemed to yawn a little bit, Jack could tell his lover was tired. He only placed kisses on his face, he soon stopped and started place kisses on Angel’s face. She giggled in delight, her beautiful pale eyes made a warm spot in jack’s heart. He turned towards his lover once more, his soft grin reappeared. 

”Hey Rhysie, how about you go lay down and I’ll be there soon. I gotta put baby angel to bed.”

Rhys only nodded and walked towards their bedroom. Jack made the opposite direction towards Angel’s room. The large room was filled with unicorns and the color purple. It was the little cuties first word after Jack got drunk and bought a horse sculpture made of diamonds. Rhys didn't seem too happy with it but after Angel saying the word it got Jack out of the dog house. He felt angel start to doze off while he swayed back and forth. It didn't take long for the little girl to fall asleep with Jack softly patting her back and swaying from side to side. She was placed his large crib, she was cover up a bit by her little blanket. She was given her little fluffy unicorn plush, she held it tightly as she slept. Jack soon gave her a soft kiss on the head. Her soft little snores and slight movement made him chuckle.

“Goodnight my little Angel.” 

Jack left her room, the door still partly open as he made his way towards his bedroom. When he reached his room Rhys was already laying bed. He smiled softly towards Jack, watching as Jack started to undress until he only in his boxers. This couldn’t stop watching until Jack noticed and he blushed. 

”Take a picture, it’ll last longer cupcake.” 

”Who says I haven't already.” 

Jack only cackled at that and laid down next to Rhys. Soft kisses being traced across his face from Rhys made him relax. He only wrapped his arm around the slender boy in an attempt to be closer. They both laid there for a couple of minutes in silence before Rhys spoke.

”What made you come home so early handsome?” 

”Well as beautiful as the view in my office is, I have a much more beautiful view of my perfect little family right here in our home.” 

Rhys seemed to smile towards that comment and hugged Jack tighter. His eyes not leaving jack’s own, like there was nothing in this world other than Baby angel that could tear their eyes off each other. They both soon laid back down in silence while each one took turns talking about their day. It seemed so wonderful to bask in the moment of Rhys laying on his shoulder, while he held him close. It made Jack’s heart skip a beat when he thought about his family. Yes, Hyperion needs someone to run it but he would give it all up just to be with Rhys and Angel. He noticed Rhys yawn his eyes droopy and filled with tiredness. Jack only rubbed Rhys’ back softly while he laid back himself. He couldn't imagine being anywhere else. 

”Goodnight Rhysie, I love you.”

This replied back with some mumbles of ’I Love you’ back. Angel must have tuckered him out because soon he was out like a light. His open mouth drooling snores made jack laugh a bit. He only held the long-legged drooling boy, his eyes starting to get droopy as well. All he could think about before falling asleep with Rhys in his arms was: How lucky he was to come home early.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was full of Sweet loveable fluff, but i tried my hardest so i hope you enjoy :) <3 <3 let me know if you’d like for be to make another story with this Au lf something different!!


End file.
